Un Juramento Sagrado
by Alex Colfer
Summary: Enamorarse no formaba parte de los planes de Kurt Hummel. No hasta que Blaine llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de él, Kurt se siente atraído hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos. Kurt está en medio de una antigua batalla entre los inmortales y aquellos que han caído.
1. CAPÍTULO I

**Prólogo**

_Valle Del Loira, Francia_  
_Noviembre de 1565_

James estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Langeais. James caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

James percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español.

La mano de James reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

- No juegues con el Duque de Langeais. - Advirtió James - He preguntado tu nombre. Dilo.

- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?

James desenvainó su espada.

- ¡Retíralo! Mi padre era el Duque de Langeais. Yo soy el Duque de Langeais ahora. -  
Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

- Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

James bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que  
James había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que James.

- Soy hijo del Diablo. - Respondió.

James sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mí camino.

El suelo debajo de James tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, James sacudió la cabeza para expresar su resistencia. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de James; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.

James ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

- Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de James; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

- Señor, me convierto en su hombre. - Dijo James con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a James.

- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

- ¿Una... quincena? - Todo James tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Langeais!

- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

James tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado:

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de James - Medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de James llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa. Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de James.

- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque James quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una "V" al revés.

- ¿Eres... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad?

El chico, el ángel o quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. James no necesitaba la confirmación.

- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**

**I**

_Coldwater, Maine._  
_Día presente_.

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas.

Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

"BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)"

A mi lado, Rachel Berry dijo:

- Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara.

Fotos de esto en el periódico del instituto serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos guapos de los cursos superiores.

- ¿Cómo, Rach? - Dije - Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Rachel bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

- Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

- ¿Rachel? ¿No eres virgen?

- No tan alto - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a los dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida.

El Entrenador Tanaka cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

- ¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! - El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos - Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

- Aburrida - Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.

- La única clase que suspendo - Dijo otro.

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

- ¿Kurt?

- El estudio de algo - Dije.

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

- ¿Qué más?

- Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación - Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto.

- Con tus propias palabras.

Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

- La ciencia es una investigación - Sonaba como una pregunta.

- La ciencia es una investigación - Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos - La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para perder todas las esperanzas.

- Ser buenos sabuesos requiere práctica - Prosiguió.

- También el sexo - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala.

Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

- Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. - El Entrenador me devolvió su atención - Kurt, has estado sentado al lado de Rachel desde el comienzo del curso.

Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto.

- Ambos estáis juntos en el periódico del instituto - Una vez más, asentí – Me apuesto a que saben bastante el uno del otro.

Rachel me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas el uno del otro. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Rachel es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos marrones, cabello castaño liso y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy un castaño de ojos verde azulados con un ligero toque de gris. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; los dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Los dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

- De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogieron los asientos que escogieron por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Rachel se me adelantó.

- ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspenden mi clase, estarán de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Rach lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, el Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

- Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, su izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Rachel..., ve al fondo.

Rachel metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos avellana mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué.

Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Rachel. Sonreí.

- Hola, Soy Kurt

Sus ojos miel cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa.

Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo:

- La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso...

- ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

- Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro nuevo compañero. Mañana, traerán por escrito sus descubrimientos, y créanme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no literatura, así que ni se les ocurra trabajar con la ficción en sus respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito.

Me senté perfectamente quieto. La pelota estaba en su campo. Yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros.

Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender.

Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - Pregunté.

- Y habla - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado.

Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

- ¿Qué has escrito? - Exigí.

Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividido entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir.

Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo.

- ¿Tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

- Llámame Blaine. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.

Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba riendo de mí.

- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté.

- No tengo tiempo libre.

- Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Estaba bastante seguro de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

- Tiempo libre - Repitió, pensativo - Hago fotos.

Escribí Fotografía en mi folio.

- No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre un columnista del periódico escolar que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudido por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo. Justo ahora.

- Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar.

Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy seguro de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo:

- Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad – Dijo.

- ¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?

- No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

- ¿Y mi primera? - Exigí.

- Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Blaine pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

- ¿Duermes desnudo? - Preguntó.

Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

- Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.

- ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

- No. - Mentí.

La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con la psicóloga del instituto, la Srta. Pillsbury. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

- No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita?

- No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

- Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.

- Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el chelo? - Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

- Incorrecto - Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el chelo, ¿qué más sabía?

- ¿Qué es eso? - Blaine dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca.

Me aparté instintivamente.

- Una marca de nacimiento.

- Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Kurt? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

- Vivo con mi madre.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Mi padre falleció el año pasado.

- ¿Cómo murió?

Me encogí.

- Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Blaine pareció suavizarse un poco.

- Eso debe de ser duro - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

Sonó el timbre y Blaine estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

- Espera. - Grité. No se giró - ¡Disculpa! - Salió por la puerta - ¡Blaine! No conseguí nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije:

- Esta noche estoy ocupado.

- Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

Me quedé clavado en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

- ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nunca!

- ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Rachel. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.

- Mi nuevo compañero - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Blaine.

Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Blaine no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

- ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida.

- Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". - Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

- ¿Suposición afortunada?

- Sabía... otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente.

- Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel - Dije al fin - Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.

- Ve por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del periódico escolar. "Alumno de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta.

Al final del día, fui yo el que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascado con Blaine.

Por ahora.

* * *

_**Hola bueno esta es una adaptación a Klaine del libro Hush Hush escrito por Becca Fitzpatrick.**_

_**Espero que les guste esta adaptación :D  
**_


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**CAPÍTULO**

**II**

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa en Hawthorne Lane, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Maine y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.

Me pasé la tarde plantado en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Dorothea, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la Compañía de Subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la Costa Este. Esta semana estaba en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Dorothea para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que el contrato de Dorothea incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

- ¿Qué tal el colegio? - Preguntó Dorothea con un ligero acento alemán.

Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

- Cambiamos de compañero en Biología.

- ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?

- Rachel era mi antigua compañera.

- Ya - Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Dorothea tembló - Algo malo, entonces - Suspiré, de acuerdo - Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?

- Es bajo, moreno e irritante. - E inquietantemente cerrado.

Los ojos de Blaine eran esferas avellanas. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre Blaine. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad.

Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo mismo, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Dorothea terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba solo.

Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansado. Ni siquiera estaba tan solo. Pero sí estaba un poco nervioso por mis deberes de Biología. Le había dicho a Blaine que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro.

Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Blaine no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número.

Blaine respondió al tercer tono.

- ¿Qué pasa?

En un tono práctico dije:

- Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero...

- Kurt - Blaine dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste - Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Blaine por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

- Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?

- Resulta que no puedo.

- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

- Estoy en medio de una partida de billar - Oí la sonrisa en su voz – Una partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

- ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunté.

- El Arcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.

- Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo...

Me colgó.

Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible.

El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Blaine, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade de Bo. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Blaine como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo.

Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hijo que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima.

En el cuarto tono, su buzón de voz atendió la llamada.

- Soy yo - Dije - Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

- Si es cara voy - Le dije al perfil de George Washington - Si es cruz me quedo.

Lancé la moneda al aire, la pare contra el dorso de mi mano y me atreví a mirar. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí mismo que no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

- Ahora no está en mis manos. - Dije.

Decidido a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, tome mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en 1979, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado.

El Arcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré.

Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo.

Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero tatuado en exceso. Dije:

- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.

Gruñó.

- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares. Solo efectivo.

No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Blaine sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Blaine, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

- Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares - Dije.

Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Blaine. Me dije a mí mismo que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Blaine y salir de allí.

El cajero me siguió, gritando:

- ¡Eh!

Seguro de que Blaine no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Blaine estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

- ¡Blaine! - Grité.

Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

- Arriba. Ahora.

La boca de Blaine se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

- Él está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Blaine. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él.

Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza.

Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos avellanas me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Blaine no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era... seguro.

- Perdón por colgar - Dijo Blaine viniendo a mi lado - La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.

Sí, claro.

Con un giro de cabeza, Blaine les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer tío en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban.

Genial. No era culpa mía el que Blaine fuera mi compañero.

- ¿Bola ocho? - Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente seguro de mí mismo, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Arcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas - ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba burlando de mí.

- No jugamos por dinero.

Dejé mi mochila en el borde de la mesa.

- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra - Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas - Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

- ¿Cretino? - Blaine leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar - ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

- Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

- No fumo - Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

- Aja - Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa.

Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

- Estás jugando sucio - Dijo Blaine, todavía sonriendo.

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa brevemente.

- Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?

Estaba orgulloso de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

- Besarte.

- Eso no es gracioso - Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecido por no haber tartamudeado.

- No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

- ¿Trabajas?

- Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor restaurante mexicano en la ciudad.

- ¿Religión?

No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.

- ¿Religión? - Pregunté con más firmeza.

Blaine deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

- Religión no… culto.

- ¿Perteneces a un culto? - Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendido, no habría debido.

- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a un chico sano. Había planeado impresionarlo para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás listo ahora...

Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

- No me estás impresionando.

- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo.

- Rachel me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

- Rachel no es mi portavoz.

- ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

- Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado - Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinado.

- ¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Blaine dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

- ¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial - Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

- Crees que estoy mintiendo - Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

- ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?

- Tú.

El impulso de sentirme asustado palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí mismo que eso era exactamente lo que Blaine quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritado. Aun así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

- Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

- Tus ojos, Kurt. Esos fríos ojos azul pálido son sorprendentemente irresistibles. – Inclino la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo - Y esos labios sensuales atraen como un imán.

Sorprendido no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.

- Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

- Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. - Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año - Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómodo.

- Me lo pones fácil.

Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

- ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

- ¿Esto?

- Esto. Provocarme.

- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar - Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo tomo - No me gusta sentarme a tu lado - Dije - No me gusta ser tu compañero. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente - Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada - No me gustas tú - Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

- Pues yo me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos - Dijo.

Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí tomo el palo de billar.

- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso - Repliqué.

Blaine pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

- Un papel - Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

- Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento - Dije, más que un poco molesto de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca.

Blaine se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

- ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?

- No la preferiría en ningún sitio - No estaba seguro de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar - No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto - Lo intenté por tercera vez – No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?

- No.

- Entonces, te veré en Bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieto, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente solo.

Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente.

La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel.

Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aun así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso.

Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de los latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus Reviews :D**_


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**CAPÍTULO**

**III**

El Entrenador Tanaka se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Blaine y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo.

Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Blaine y estaba asustado por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi seguro de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Blaine me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Blaine arqueando sus cejas.

Consideré explicar que soy anémico y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoico hasta al punto de pensar que Blaine querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

- ¿Kurt?

El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo: mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

- ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté.

La clase rió.

- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? - Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

- ¿Una potencial pareja?

- Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar Rachel riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

- ¿Quiere que mencione las características de…?

- De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Blaine de reojo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo: Estamos esperando.

Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

- Nunca he pensado sobre ello.

- Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

- ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

- Tu turno, Blaine.

Contrario a mí, Blaine habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

- Inteligente. Atractivo. Vulnerable.

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

- ¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó. - ¿Cómo así...?

Rachel intervino:

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

- Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez han visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita Berry?

Rachel levantó cinco dedos.

- Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. - Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo.

Blaine rió por lo bajo.

- El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

- Excelente punto. - Dijo el Entrenador.

- Los humanos son vulnerables. - Continuó Blaine. - Porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Blaine chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió.

- La complejidad de la atracción humana (y la reproducción) es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. - Creí escuchar a Blaine bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy seguro. El Entrenador continuó. - Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia (como inteligencia y fuerza física) porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. - Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente. - Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rió.

- Además. - Él continuó - Los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

- Eso es tan sexista. - Protestó Rachel - Dígame algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

- Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Berry, verá que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tenga, mayor será su contribución para los genes.

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Rachel ponerse en blanco.

- Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy: Sexo.

- Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo. - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío.

- Muy bien, Blaine. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicos de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubios, morenos, pelirrojos y unos cuantos con pelo negro. Algunos son habladores, mientras que otros parecen tímidos. Has encontrado un chico que encaja con tu perfil: atractivo, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

- Lo saco aparte y hablo con él.

- Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que él está interesado o solo quiere que te vayas?

- Lo estudio. - Dijo Blaine. - Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Él no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Kurt está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

- Él está interesado. - Dijo Blaine, dándole un rodillazo a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

- Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Kurt se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. - Dijo Blaine. - Él sabe que está siendo evaluado. A él le gusta la atención, pero no está seguro de cómo lidiar con ello.

- Yo no me estoy sonrojando.

- El está nervioso. - Dijo Blaine - El está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí mismo. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos mirando boquiabierto a Blaine. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo.

Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

- Esto es ridículo.

Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Blaine lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en marcha.

- ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? - Preguntó Rachel.

- Mañana. Lean el capítulo siete y prepárense para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Blaine arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

- Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

- Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. – Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a mi mesa. - ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Blaine sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, "¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?"

- Cielos. - Dijo Rachel retrocediendo.

- Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

- Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic-tac-toe.

- Hola, Kurt. - Él dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómodo.

El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.

Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

- Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

- ¿Te sientes amenazado?

- Me siento incómodo y me gustaría proponer una solución. - Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad - Seré tutor de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sienta otra vez junto a Rachel.

- Blaine podría usar un tutor.

Resistí apretar mis dientes.

- Eso contradice mi punto.

- ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

- Y las de Rachel van a empeorar.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. - Él dijo secamente.

- El problema de Rachel es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutor.

- No puedes hacer eso. – Dijo mirando su reloj. - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

- Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de asiento. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser el tutor de Blaine. Estoy contando contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Rachel y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver "El Sacrificio" y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el periódico escolar era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

- Ésa. - Dijo Rachel. - fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoico tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

- ¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Rachel. - Vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usado como un sacrificio?

Ambos nos estremecimos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película. - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel se freía…

- ¡Ya está bien! - Prácticamente grité - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

- Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a ella.

- Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. - Rachel le quito el seguro a las puertas de su Dodge Neon del 95 color violeta - Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

- Culpa a la película.

Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

- No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa - Que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorado por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.

- Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Blaine.

Los ojos de Rachel se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

- Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Rachel no era la única. Me sentía atraído por Blaine de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraído al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

- Escucharte decir eso me hace querer… - Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Blaine me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

- Dime que no crees que él es guapo. - Dijo Rachel. - y prometo nunca más hablar de él.

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Blaine. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

- ¿Y bueno? - Presionó Rachel.

- Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré el último en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

- No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Rachel sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

- No tengo un tipo. - Dije - No soy tan estrecho.

Rachel rió.

- Tú, eres peor que eso. Estás confinado. Limitado. Tu mente es tan ancha como las de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.

- Eso no es cierto. - Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesado en nadie. ¿Tan raro era? - No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… el amor. No lo he encontrado.

- No se trata de amor. - Dijo Rachel - Se trata de divertirse.

Dudoso, junté mis cejas.

- Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

- ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

- Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos – La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.

- ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

- ¿Bueno?

- Bueno. - Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

- No quiero saberlo.

- Tu compañero.

- No lo llames así. - Dije – "Compañero" tiene una connotación positiva.

Rachel acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

- ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.

- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

Rachel sonrió abiertamente.

Traté de imaginar qué haría Blaine si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Rachel era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar.

- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella gimió.

- Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativo.

Rachel abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

- ¿Quieres?

- Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella miró a la bolsa.

- Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.

Rachel estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…

Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

- ¿Qué color? - Le pregunté.

- Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Santana López, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba seguro de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus ligeras imperfecciones. No he vuelto a ver ninguna desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay.

- Hola talla grande. - Le dijo Santana a Rachel.

- Hola fenómeno. - Le contestó Rachel.

- Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora.

Pensé que estarías interesada. - La madre de Santana maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Santana y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle. - Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. - Dijo Santana.

- Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. - Rachel le dijo a Santana. - En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…

Santana se lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Rachel (a espaldas de Santana) metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. - Me dijo Rachel. - Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?

- Paso.

Rachel se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tarde regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo:

- Algún día éstos vamos a ser nosotros. Raptados por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

- Sucio. - Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

- Hablando de sucio. - Y alzó la voz inesperadamente. - Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Blaine estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui el primero en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí mismo que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a entrar en su juego. No con Blaine. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loco.

- Vámonos. - Le dije a Rachel mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Rachel dijo:

- Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… _Cómo ser un Acosador_.

- Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. - Pero no estaba seguro.

- Es eso o _Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo_.

- ¡Shhh! - Silbé entre dientes.

- Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

- ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotros? - Preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Tú lo crees así?

- Yo creo que te está siguiendo.

- Yo creo que es una coincidencia. - Esto no era del todo cierto.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Blaine en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Rachel porque esperaba que se encogiera en mi mente hasta desaparecer.

- ¡Blaine! - Susurró Rachel teatralmente. - ¿Estás acosando a Kurt?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

- Deja eso y lo digo en serio. - Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

- Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. - Dijo Rachel apartando mi mano. - Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina del director, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

- No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

- Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.

- Nosotros no somos espías.

- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? - Preguntó Rachel.

- No.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

- No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

- Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.

- Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

- ¡De momento! - Chilló Rachel.

Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Rachel estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.

- ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

- Hay neblina.

- Neblina parcial.

Rachel sonrió abiertamente.

- Ay, niño. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. - Continuó Rachel. - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves.

- Muchas gracias.

- No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y ustedes podrían unirse.

- Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

- A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

- Más vale que sea bueno.

- Sé bueno con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el salpicadero del Neon - Pero no demasiado bueno. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Blaine. Rachel tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpiaparabrisas.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon.

Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguido. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente solo. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Volví a acelerar el coche.

Encontré los limpiaparabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección.

Escuché el impacto antes de ver la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche.

Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el limpiaparabrisas y lo agrietó.

Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo.

Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me dí cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos.

Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros.

Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando.

Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja.

Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó.

Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

Capítulo

IV

* * *

Conduje Hawthorne a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Coldwater, atajando por Beech y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Rachel.

- Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Neón…

- Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?

Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

- Él salió de la nada.

- ¿Quién?

- Él…- Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. - ¡Él saltó frente al auto!"

- Ay, hombre. Ay-dios-ay-dios-ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi? - Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. - ¿El Neón?

Yo abrí la boca, pero Rachel me interrumpió.

- Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Rachel, pero tampoco quería parecer un loco. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado.

De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

- Ay rayos, - dijo Rachel. - No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? - Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Rachel tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

- Estoy en mi cuarto – dijo - Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato.

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar.

Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Rachel. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano.

Rachel estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

- ¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas? - Me preguntó en un grito a través de la música.

- Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.

Rachel cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

- Algo no está bien - dije. Pero Rachel no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neón.

Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta.

Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas.

Rachel lo vio al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no fue una ardilla?

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Ellos eran de un intenso color avellana. Eran intensos y avellanas como los de… Blaine.

- Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría - dijo Rachel tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neón para abrazarlo. - Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro.

¿Verdad?

Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era un tipo alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo?

No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno caliente.

Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una playera mía que Rachel había guardado en su casa, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

- No mires ahora, pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

- El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo - dijo Rachel - Emite cierta señal de no-te-metas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El cabello castaño colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color azul. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

- Estas imaginando cosas - dije.

- ¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea de mi tamaño.

Rachel no tiene una gran altura pero es de un tamaño muy pequeño comparado a su actitud, peor lo bueno es que le encantan los tacones. Tacones altos. También tiene la costumbre de no salir con chicos de su tamaño o más bajos que ella.

- Bueno ¿cuál es el problema? - Preguntó Rachel - Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.

Le iba a contar a Rachel lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neón, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

- Mmm, mira eso - dijo Rachel - el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotros. Sus ojos están buscándote.

Un segundo más tarde, fuimos saludados con un simpático "Hola."

Rachel y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo negro estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

- Hola a ti - respondió Rachel - Soy Rachel y este es mi amigo Kurt Hummel.

Miré seriamente a Rachel. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigos gay cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente.

Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo:

- Soy Elliot Gilbert - Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano - Y este es Jessie - añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Rachel subestimó cuando le llamó 'bajito'.

Jessie inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Rachel, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña.

Ella le dijo:

- Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?

- Uno noventa y cinco - masculló Jessie, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Elliot aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?

- Estoy bien - dije, levantando mi taza - Ya ordené.

Rachel me pateó bajo la mesa.

- Él quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.

- ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta? - Le pregunté a Rachel.

- El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.

- Es una legumbre.

- ¿Estás seguro sobre eso?

No lo estaba.

Jessie cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotros, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí.

Mientras Elliot caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en Coldwater High School. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornado, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

- ¿Vives por aquí? - Le preguntó Rachel a Jessie.

- Mmm.

- ¿Vas a la escuela?

- Al Kinghorn - Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

- Nunca he oído de él.

- Es una escuela privada en Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve. - El levantó su manga y miró su reloj.

Rachel sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

- ¿Es cara?

Por primera vez, Jessie la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

- ¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres - ella dijo.

Jessie miró a Rachel como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Empujo su silla hacia atrás, distanciándose de nosotros.

Elliot regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

- Dos cremas de vainilla para la dama y el caballero - él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí - y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Coldwater High.

Rachel casi escupe su leche.

- ¿Vas al Coldwater High?

- Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir del Kinghorn.

- Kurt y yo vamos a Coldwater High - dijo Rachel - Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber, incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera, solo pregunta. Kurt y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía.

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Jessie estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mí ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Rachel. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Elliot, Jessie; fue un placer conocerlos.

- Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes - dijo Rachel.

Mi interior se estremeció, pero aun así sonreí entre dientes.

- Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer - Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo.

De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Elliot no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

- Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo - le dije a Elliot. Luego tomé a Rachel por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Rachel y yo llegamos antes que Blaine, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de caramelos picantes.

- Por aquí va una fruta roja - ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta? - Alejé la caja.

- Tampoco almorzaste - dijo Rachel, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Mentiroso. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Blaine? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te está acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Blaine.

- Blaine es lo menos que me preocupa - dije.

Eso no era exactamente cierto.

- Mi asiento, si no te molesta.

Rachel y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Blaine.

El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Rachel mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

- Luciendo bien, como siempre - él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era bajo, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de uno setenta. Quizá uno setenta y tres.

- Gracias - respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho.

¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Blaine pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

- También hueles bien - dijo Blaine.

- Se llama tomar una ducha - Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado - utilizas Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.

- Y te desnudas. Sé el proceso.

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

- Aparten sus libros - dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio – Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes - Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes - quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí que Blaine se inclinaba hacia mí.

- Te ves cansado. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada? - Susurró.

- Te vi en la biblioteca - tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

- Lo más destacado de mi noche.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente.

Intenté otro ángulo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

- Buscando un libro.

Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Blaine me estaba mirando. Él sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Blaine se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

- Después de la biblioteca – susurré - ¿a dónde fuiste?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Me seguiste? - Exigí en tono bajo.

- Luces un poco agitado, Kurt. ¿Qué pasó? - sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus ojos avellana.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?

- ¿Por qué querría perseguirte?

- Contesta la pregunta.

- Kurt - la advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Blaine, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo.

El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora - él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera - a la lección de hoy. Señorita Berry ¿Puede adivinar cuál es el tema de hoy?

- S-e-x-o - anunció Rachel.

Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Blaine me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Blaine irrumpiera en ella. Al final de la clase, detuve a Blaine antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…

- ¿La situación?

- Nosotros no somos… compatibles.

El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo.

- ¿No lo somos?

- No es una novedad.

- Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en un compañero, le di las tuyas.

Mi boca se abrió levemente.

- Retira lo dicho.

- Inteligente. Atractivo. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nervioso.

- ¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?

- Paso. Empiezas a gustarme.

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuándo él está bromeando o hablando en serio.

Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

- Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes - sonreí tenso, pero cortésmente.

- Creo que podría terminar sentado con Rachel. - su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía - No voy a presionar mi suerte.

Rachel apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Blaine.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No - dije, cerrando mi mochila. - Le estaba preguntando a Blaine sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.

- La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído - dijo Rachel.

Blaine rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

- ¿Algo más, Kurt?

- No – dije - te veo mañana.

- Eso espero - El guiñó. De verdad guiñó.

Después de que Blaine estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar, Rachel agarró mi brazo.

- Buenas noticias. Anderson. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.

- ¿Y eso es algo por lo cual debería alegrarme porque…?

- Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas - ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro - además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes.

Con los ojos brillantes, Rachel enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

- Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :D**_


	5. CAPÍTULO V

Capítulo

V

* * *

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesto como me sentía.

- Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga… - Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Rachel otra vez mi amiga.

- Mi amiga me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabe usted si es así?

No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Blaine a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Blaine? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

- Ah, sí, - Dijo solemnemente la secretaria. - Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina del doctor está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil. - Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. - Si el doctor no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento.

Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba solo, libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parado en la entrada, casi deseando que el doctor apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía: ARCHIVO ESTUDIANTIL. También estaba oscura.

Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Blaine diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien seguro de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿Tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aun así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Blaine.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Rachel me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia.

Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó. Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como ARCHIVO ESTUDIANTIL. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Rachel hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar.

Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi mismo que debía marcharme… Por otro lado ¿Y si Rachel tenía razón? ¿Y si Blaine tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañero de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto?

Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Blaine. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Rachel se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada Contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

- Todo está bajo control - ella susurró.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?

- Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.

- ¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?

- Esta vez no.

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

- Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba – dijo Rachel. - La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.

- ¡Rachel!

Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca.

- El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía.

Dímelo a mí.

Rachel y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

- Muévete - Dijo Rachel empujándome con su cadera.

Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.

- Eso fue solo práctica - Dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

- Podría estar abierta. - Giré el pomo y la puerta se abrió.

- Eso no fue nada divertido – Dijo Rachel.

Cuestión de gustos.

- Entra tú – Me ordeno - Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Búscame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. - Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo.

Me dejó allí parado, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella.

Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me avance, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con CAR-CUV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Coldwater High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido Anderson.

De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañero de biología de Blaine, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas.

De pronto se oyeron voces en el pasillo.

Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido.

Las voces se acercaban.

Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizado. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija en mí.

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

- Discúlpenme un momento - Lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no.

Él abrió la puerta.

- Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes.

Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.

- Lo siento. Estoy intentando de encontrar la enfermería. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal… - Puse mis manos en alto. -Estoy perdido.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila.

- Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro - Expliqué. - Soy anémico.

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla.

- Debe abandonar el edificio inmediatamente.

Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

Rachel vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. El camarero acudió enseguida.

- Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros - Le dijo Rachel sin consultar el menú.

- Un burrito de rojo - Dije.

- ¿Cuentas separadas? - Preguntó él.

- Yo no le voy a pagar a ella/el - Rachel y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije:

- Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansioso por saber su conexión con las frutas.

- No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo. - Ella hizo una pausa. - Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando.

Rachel es voluptuosa, una morena castaña, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera poco convencional. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Rachel, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mi cabello.

- Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido - Dijo Rachel. - Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra dieta debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.

- Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates - Mencioné. - Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.

Su rostro resplandeció.

- Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa.

Rachel tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.

- Vuelvo enseguida - Dijo ella, saliendo del reservado. - Ese tiempo del mes. Cuando regrese quiero oír la exclusiva.

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrado en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar.

Era Rachel.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

- Vaya, vaya - Él dijo. - ¿No tienes bastante con verme cinco días a la semana? ¿También te apetece por la noche?

- Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia.

Él se sentó en la silla de Rachel. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.

- Ese asiento está ocupado - Dije. Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta. - ¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes? – Me atragante.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?

Yo bufé involuntariamente.

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

- Te estás volviendo presumido. Me gusta eso, ángel.

- No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco solo contigo. - Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche solo con Blaine. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía. - Espera ¿Acabas de llamarme ángel?

- Aja.

- Pues no me gusta.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

- Pues así te queda. Ángel.

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde. Él frotó un poco de comida, contra el dedo índice.

- Te ves mejor sin eso.

Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada. Rasque ligeramente mi nuca, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

- De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.

- Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Blaine podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba seguro cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos.

Fingí un bostezo.

- Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases. - Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí – Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré.

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije:

- ¿Por qué me estas invitando?

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Blaine pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curioso sobre Blaine hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

- Quiero estar contigo a solas - Dijo Blaine. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

- Escucha, Blaine, no quiero ser grosero, pero…

- Si, ya lo veo.

- ¡Bueno, tú comenzaste! - Adorable. Muy maduro. - No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.

- ¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela o porque te da miedo estar solo conmigo?

- Ambas. - La confesión se me escapó.

- ¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?

Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

- ¿Te hago sentir incómodo? - Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos.

Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

- Lo siento - Dije. - ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

- De ti.

- ¿De mí?

- De tu vida personal.

Yo reí, inseguro de qué otra respuesta dar.

- Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo… Rachel ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.

- ¿Y qué dice la vieja y sabia Rachel?

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.

- No puedo entiendo por qué estás tan interesado.

Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

- ¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinado. - Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un incremente en mi pulso.

- Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar - Dije.

- Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas.

- Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas - Bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

- Tú no eres reservado, Kurt. Tampoco eres tímido. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.

- Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.

- Crees saber todo de todo el mundo.

- No es cierto - Dije. - Por ejemplo, no sé mucho sobre… ti.

- Porque tú no estás dispuesto a conocerme.

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

- Busqué en tu expediente.

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Blaine se alinearan con los míos.

- Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal - Dijo él calmadamente.

- Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como avellanas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que temes que te contagie de algo? ¿Sarampión o paperas?

- Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir.

- Estaré esperando que lo hagas.

Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Blaine, pude ver a Rachel abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

- Rachel viene. Te tienes que ir.- Dije.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando.

- ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? – Lo desafié.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

- Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba.

- Ni tu - Rebatí. - Eres peor.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer :)**_


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

Capítulo

VI

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendido de ver a Elliot entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando el timbre sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus zapatillas parecían nuevas y costosas. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la señorita Rhodes, me saludó de lejos y se acercó a las gradas donde yo estaba.

- Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez - Él dijo. - La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de Educación Física en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período.

- Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí - Dije.

- Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro.

La señorita Rhodes sopló su silbato.

- Entiendo que el silbato significa algo - Me dijo Elliot.

- Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas - Me levanté de las gradas. - ¿Eres atleta?

Elliot se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo:

- ¿Un atleta? De corazón.

- Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la señorita Rhodes.

Elliot y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Coldwater. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la señorita Rhodes era muy firme.

- Necesito dos capitanes para el beisbol - Ella gritó. - Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa.

Elliot levantó su mano.

- Muy bien - Le dijo la señorita Rhodes. - Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Santana López como capitana del equipo rojo.

Los ojos de Santana se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Elliot.

- Veamos quién es el mejor.

- Adelante, Elliot, elige tu primero - Dijo la señorita Rhodes.

Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Elliot examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.

- Kurt - Dijo.

Santana echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió.

- Gracias - Le dijo a Elliot, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Elliot.

- Por regalarnos el juego. - Me señaló con un dedo.

- Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Kurt no. Coordinación es la primera.

La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Elliot y me puse una camiseta azul.

- Kurt y yo somos amigos - Le dijo Elliot a Santana calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir.

Santana parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

- Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo – Santana Lopez enrolló su pelo en su dedo. – Santana Lopez. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mí. - O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada.

Elliot no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Santana por un poco de atención.

- ¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego? - Preguntó la señorita Rhodes.

Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Elliot dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

- Tú vas primero, Hummel. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base.

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije:

- Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.

- También tendremos uno de esos. - Él me dirigió hacia la meta. - Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina.

Santana Lopez tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola.

Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

- ¡Eso es un strike! - Gritó la señorita Rhodes desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Elliot gritó desde la caseta:

- ¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena!

Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Santana y no a mí. Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Santana, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearle, pero fallé.

- Segundo strike - Dijo Mike Chang a través de la máscara del receptor.

Yo lo miré pesadamente.

Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a Elliot venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mí y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.

- Déjame enseñarte - Él me dijo al oído. - Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas.

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.

- Creo que entendí, gracias.

- ¡Vayan a un cuarto! - Nos gritó Santana.

Toda la clase rió.

- Si le lanzaras decentemente - Elliot le gritó - El golpearía la bola.

- Mi lanzamiento está bien.

- Y el bateo de él está bien. - Elliot bajó la voz y me habló. – Pierde el contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son limpios, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.

- ¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente! - Gritó la señorita Rhodes.

Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente.

"Kurt".

Blaine llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos.

Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

"¿Aprendiendo a batear? Bonito detalle".

Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Blaine tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loco. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

- ¡Hummel! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!

Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras.

"No… aún no".

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Santana, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

- ¡Corre! - Gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. - ¡Corre, Kurt!

Corrí.

- ¡Tira el bate! - Gritaron.

Lo lancé a un lado.

- ¡Quédate en primera base!

No lo hice.

Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra "¡Deslízate!" vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido con qué iba a golpear primero el suelo, mis pies o con las manos.

El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

- ¡Eliminado! - Gritó la señorita Rhodes.

Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

- Una maravilla - Dijo Elliot.

- ¿Mi acrobacia suicida o mi pierna destrozada? - Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí la tierra lo más que pude.

Elliot se inclinó y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo.

Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

- ¿Puedes caminar? - Preguntó.

Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla.

- Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden - Él dijo.

- De verdad estoy bien. - Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Blaine. Él ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio? - Preguntó Elliot.

Me sorprendió el que Elliot hubiera notado a Blaine. Él había estado de espaldas a él.

- No - Dije. - Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de bilogía.

- Te estás sonrojando.

- Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesto al sol.

La voz de Blaine seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Elliot no pareció muy convencido.

- ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras un chico que no está disponible.

- Nada. – Y en cualquier caso, yo no iba a permitir que lo hubiera.

"Eso está por verse".

Espera. ¿Qué dijo Elliot?

- ¿Disculpa, qué dijiste?

Él sonrió.

- Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Jessie y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. ¿Tal vez Rachel y tú quieran venir…?

Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy seguro que si le decía a Elliot que no, Rachel me mataría. Además, salir con Elliot parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Blaine.

- Parece un buen plan – Respondí.

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer ;)**_


End file.
